


She is the One [English Version]

by StefanieSalvatore



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefanieSalvatore/pseuds/StefanieSalvatore
Summary: Love is often complicated. But what if when your true love has always been by your side?





	1. Prolog

# Prolog

 

It was already dark when I have been on the way home. It was raining and the wind blew fresh since we already had a fall. Many blades lay on the streets, making them slippery. A thick fog lay over the roads, fields and meadows. The windscreen wiper of my car ran at the highest level as someone ran before my car. I bracing me against the steering wheel and pressed my thin delicate body in the seat and put a screeching halt to where my car slid slightly and then stopped. My heart was beating faster. I didn't see the person and with trembling hands, I let go of the steering wheel, opened the door and got out. In a few minutes, I was completely drenched.

"Hello?" I asked with a trembling voice.

I got out and walked carefully in front of the car, but there was no one. Suddenly, I heard a noise cattycorner behind me in the bushes. I immediately turned in the direction from which it had come. But I could see nothing in the dark. I listened carefully and again came the rustle of sheets from a different direction. Immediately I chose Stefan's number on the display of my smartphone and heard his voice.

"Stefan, I..." I started.

But further I didn't come because I was attacked. My Smartphone fell to the ground and the creature threw me against my car. Before I could get up, I heard a loud hum and I lay on the cold ground of the street. A creature bent over me and I looked up at her blurred. Before I was unconscious I heard through my Smartphone only Stefan.

"Caroline!"


	2. Always Looking Out For Me

**[Stefan's view]**

Caroline had called me a few minutes ago and I could hear in her voice that something was amiss. I heard something and since then Caroline wasn't going on her phone. I was worried about her, because we can always be reached for each other. No matter what, and at what time. In the living room, I ran up and down and chose her phone number again. But without success. Worried I looked at Caroline's photo, that I had saved me as my smartphone wallpaper. It was as we were walking by the waterfalls. She was wearing a white top and a blue vest. Her blonde locks fell her easily over the shoulder and her eyes and smile sparkled. A smile appeared on my lips when I thought about that day. At this moment a number called, which was stored in my phone. Immediately I took off.

"Hello" I said quickly and hoped it would be Caroline.

"Here is the Mystic falls hospital. Are you Mr. Stefan Salvatore.?" A female voice asked.

My heart began to beat faster and I saw concerned to Damon, who was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Yes, I 'm" I replied.

"You are registered as an emergency contact of Caroline Forbes. She was admitted in the hospital." The Lady said.

"I'm coming." I told her without hesitation.

The conversation was finished, I pulled my leather jacket to me, grabbed the keys and drive so fast as I could to the hospital. I just walked into it and saw the Lady at the emergency room.

"Caroline Forbes." I said frantic and worried.

The nurse brought me to Caroline's room. I thanked her and opened the door. My eyes immediately fell on Caroline. In a few seconds, I was standing right next to her.

She was unconscious in bed and was connected to machines. They monitored her heart rate, blood pressure and so on. She looked pale and on her hands, she has some slight scratches, which slowly disappeared. I moved a chair directly to her bed and sat down. Gently, I took her hand in mine and stroking with my thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm here, Caroline. Everything will be fine." I said gently, and stayed the whole time on their side.

 

**[Caroline's view]**

I felt like a pleasant warmth enveloped me and someone gently held my hand. Automatically, I gently squeezed the hand.

"Caroline?" I heard a very well-known voice.

Slowly, I opened my ocean blue eyes and had to blink a few times before I had a clear view. Everything was white and I saw machines that were connected to me. I just lifted my free hand and saw infusions and needles in my delicate skin. Many light scratches were also intended to detect. My eyes roamed further across the room and I panicked. Until I saw Stefan. He sat in a chair next to me, smiled worried and happy at me and held my hand gently in his. I was a quiet and a smile appeared on my lips.

"Stefan" I whisper with a light smile on my lips.

He immediately slightly leaned over me and smiled at me.

"Hey Caroline" he greeted me.

Stefan squeezed my hand gently and kissed my forehead gently. I closed my eyes while my heart beat increased very slightly and I was still quiet. I felt safe with him.

"How you feeling?" he asked anxiously.

I looked deep into his green eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

"Better because you are here." I happily replied.

He smiled at me and looked me deep in my ocean blue eyes. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Stefan, I'm fine." I said again and my thumb stroked lightly over the back of his hand.

His facial features were light and he sat down in the chair next to me on the bed. Not once he had released my hand.

"Always looking out for me." I smiled.

"Yes, but that I like to do it." he confessed, smiling.

My heart rate was slightly increased, and somehow I was slightly nervous in his presence. For years, I had these feelings if I was nearby each other and they were getting stronger. I tried to sit up a bit.

"Wait a minute. Not so fast." He said.

He stood up and supports me gently and softly. Stefan was so affectionate and protective to me. I leaned back and the cushion made it a lot more convenient. He let go of my hand and my gaze followed his hand that grabbed a glass of water, and gave me.

„Thank you." I smiled.

I took the glass and drank a little. I wanted to get out of here, because years ago Katherine Pierce had killed me in one of this beds and rooms. I am still holding the glass in my hands and starred at the bed cover. While I didn't notice that the nurse came in.

"Miss Forbes, we make a few final tests." she said kindly.

"I wait outside. Okay?" Stefan said and smiled at me.

I nodded and smiled at him and looked after him as he left the room. The nurse checked the equipment and examined me. The whole thing took about 45 minutes. I was in my room and changed in my shirt which was covered with blood, as Stefan came back in.

"She can go home now. Her values are good. If she isn't feeling good...call us."

"Of course." Stefan nodded.

She left the room and he looked at me.

"How hard you were injured?" he asked when he saw the blood on my shirt.

"Just a few scratches" I replied shortly.

"You're coming to me. We have enough space and I don't want to leave you alone" He said worried as he held up his jacket to me.

I put on his jacket and could not stop smiling, if I was in his presence. We went out and while he had gently placed his hand on my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:
> 
> This chap is for the whole Steroline Family because we are always looking out for each other and taking care for our family and Wescola.
> 
> Special Thanks to: sterolineisendgame, bansheesalvatore, caresripper, _sterolinejunewedding_, steroline.wedding and steroline_is_love. And of course Paul Wesley and Candice King.
> 
> If you have wishes for the story or you want to have our own chap with a special credit tell me here or over instagram.
> 
> Tell every Steroline fan about it so we can show both how much we love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here is my new Steroline Fanfic. Please leave some feedback and kudos. If you have some wishes for the story line just tell me.  
> Oh and before I forget it...every title of the chapter has a Steroline quote so if you have some - just message me here or DM or over Instagram [User: @sc.salvatore]  
> The person or persons who gave me the quote are coming in the credits.


End file.
